Gone With The Wind
by Late Night Muses
Summary: FINISHED! When two of the Conlon's triplets are kidnapped, they immediately assume Duchess is the culprit. But is she really the one to blame?
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter 1:

Yawning, Spot walked into the kitchen and lit a fire in the large stove. It was almost too quiet in the house at this time of morning. He filled a pot with water and set it on the stove and drowsily began to poke through the cupboards to see what they had. For, by the time breakfast was finished cooking, everyone would be awake and demanding sustenance. He scratched his head. Toast would be easy enough. He was too tired for anything else. Long hours of sleep had become but a memory in the two months since the babies had been born. He pulled out some bread and sliced it thin, buttering it up and slapping it onto the stove. 

"You're up early," he said a few minutes later when Rae walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep... Then I got mad because I couldn't sleep- so then I REALLY couldn't sleep..." She smiled sleepily.

He laughed and ran his fingers through her sleep-tangled hair. "Coffee?"

She nodded, leaning over to 'nap' on the counter. 

He handed her a cup. "Sit." And she did, quite abruptly.

Smiling, he turned back to breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" she yawned.

"Toast and fruit."

"Mmm... good... I'm not hungry for much else."

"Are the runts still sleeping?"

She nodded. "And they are so lucky too."

"I've forgotten....were Sam and Kendra anything like this?"

"I don't know. I'm so tired I don't remember anything past yesterday." She sat up straight. "Did you hear something?"

"Hmm? No... I wasn't really paying attention though. Are the twins awake?"

"I don't think so."

"I'll go check."

She nodded wearily.

He trotted down the hall and found that he heard some unusual thumping. He tried to open the door to his room only to find it locked.

He frowned, knowing Rae wouldn't have locked it. He ran down the hall and into the bathroom, where Molly always left a neat pile of hairpins every night. Snatching one, he returned to the room and worked it in the lock.

The lock finally clicked and he threw the door open. The window was open, the curtain fluttering in the breeze. The cradle was over-turned. and James was laying on the floor near the window.

Spot stood there, immobilized with fear. Where were Robert and Elizabeth!? Gone! That thought sparked energy into him and he scooped James up quickly and searched the room. "Robert? Elizabeth?" he said, even though they were too young to know how to respond to him.

"Spot...." Rae asked in a shaky voice from the door.

"They... they're gone Rae!" he choked.

"Gone?!? They can't just get up and walk away! Where are my babies?"

"I don't know!"

He thrust his head out the window and looked around, but saw no one. She turned and ran toward the front door.

"Wait, Rae! It could be dangerous..."

She shook her arm free of his grip. "I want my babies!"

"You're not going out by yourself. I'm coming with you."

"Not with James you're not!"

Conveniently, Chris was coming down the stairs at that moment. He gave James to him and grabbed Rae's hand. "Come on."

"W...Wait....where are you two going?" Chris asked.

"Babies gone, we'll be back." And the door slammed after them.

"Huh?" Chris asked the door.

Rae and Spot released hands and ran in opposite directions, shouting for their children.

Rae stopped and hung her head in weariness. Yelling for them isn't going to do any good, she thought. 

Spot stopped after a moment too, breathing hard. Whoever took them was either very fast or good at hiding. He pushed his hands through his hair, defeated. Why? Why was everything happening to them?! He glanced across the yard and saw Rae fall to her knees. He ran to her and fell beside her, hugging her tightly.

"Who would do this to us?" she sobbed.

"I don't know..." And then Spot paused. "Or maybe I do..."

She looked up at him, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Wh...who?"

"Duchess..."

Rae burst into tears again and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I'll go to New York and have a talk with her."

"Don't leave me Spot...."

"How else are we gonna get them back?"

"Send a wire to Sippi....send Chris....just don't leave me....please...."

Spot hugged her tightly and sighed. "All right."

"I want James...." she whispered.

He helped her to her feet. "Let's go back inside," he said quietly. She leaned against him as he practically carried her back to the house.

"What's going on?" Chris asked when they entered the house again.

"Someone took Robert and Lizzy..." Spot said, picking Rae up and carrying her over to the couch.

"Huh? But how? And why just them?" He looked down at James. He looked exactly like Robert.

Spot sighed. "We startled them and they ran before they could grab James...."

He handed James to Rae. "Who? Who took them?"

"I have an idea," Spot replied as Rae took James and held him close.

"Who?"

"Duchess..."

He sighed. "Can't she give us a break!?"

"That would mean giving in to us," Rae whispered.

"So... what are you going to do then?"

"Send someone to go talk to her," Spot replied.

"But who?" she asked.

"Well... we have a couple of options- we can send a telegraph to Blank or Sippi- or China, even. They could talk to her. Or... or we could send Chris."

"You want ME to go talk to HER?" Chris asked.

"I'm just laying down the options right now, Chris," Spot explained.

Chris folded his arms across his chest. "I think if anyone goes to talk to her it should be you, Spot."

"Rae doesn't want me to go... or she didn't, at least."

"I want my babies," she whimpered.

He crouched in front of her. "We'll get them back. Would you be okay if Chris and I went to Brooklyn?"

"As long as you bring them back...then yes."

Gently, he kissed her forehead. "We will."

Sighing she held James closer. "Promise?"

"Promise," he said with a firm nod. She turned away from him and stared out the window. Spot glanced over at Chris. "Pack your bags. We'll head to the train station and grab the earliest train to New York City."

"Do you want us to take Ginny back?" Chris asked.

"She might want to go for a visit..."

Spot ran his fingers through her hair. "We can take Annie too...that would be one less kid for you to worry about..."

Rae nodded. "All right."

"I won't rest until I find them, sweetheart."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I know."

"James is sleeping...let me take him so you can rest..."

"No!" she snapped, clutching James tighter.

"Rae... it will be all right," he said softly.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at him. It was soon followed by another. He sat down next to her and hugged her and James together. She clung to him sobbing. "Why?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said quietly, stroking her hair.

After a moment she pushed away from him. "You need to pack."

He frowned. "Rae..."

"Never mind. I'll do it," she said, standing quickly.

"Rae..."

"I have work to do, Spot..."

He sighed.

"Would you go start on breakfast? The kids should be up soon."

".... All right." He headed to the kitchen and frowned as he prepared breakfast.

Rae walked back into the bedroom and sat in the rocking chair. She held James close as she began to quietly weep again. Chris opened the door and, walking in, gently squeezed her shoulder, remaining silent. She glanced up at him. "I guess you're going to go tell Spot...aren't you?"

"That you're crying?" He shrugged. "You have the right to cry."

She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand..."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"Brooklyn..."

He sat down. "Then tell me."

"Brooklyn newsies have a reputation..."

"And?"

"They are the meanest and toughest newsies in all of New York. And they never cry."

"Rae... I don't think Spot will hold it against you. And neither would any of the other Brooklyn newsies."

"Old habits die hard."

Again, he squeezed her shoulder. 

She sighed. "Have you told Molly yet?"

He shook his head. "She's still asleep."

"What about everyone else?"

"Asleep, I guess. I haven't checked everyone."

"Would you go check for me? If Annie and Ginny are awake, please send them down here."

He nodded and left the room to do her bidding.

She looked down at her sleeping son. "I sure hope he finds them, James."

James just pursed his lips and slept on.

Chris poked his head into the room Annie and Ginny shared. "Girls," he called softly.

"Whaaaat?" they whined simultaneously.

"It's time to get up."

"Do we have to?" Ann asked.

"Yes...your momma wants to talk to both of you..."

She sighed dramatically and clambered out of bed.

"You too, Miss Ginny."

Ginny pouted but followed the suit.

Rae was just tucking James into the cradle when the two girls stumbled into the room. They both crawled onto the bed and buried their heads in the pillows. In spite of recent events, Rae found herself smiling just a bit. She walked over to the bed and sat down. "Come here, girls."

Ann crawled over and laid her head in Rae's lap.

"Chris said you had something to tell us?" Ginny said.

Rae took a deep breath. "Something happened this morning..." The two girls nodded. "While Daddy and I were having some coffee...someone snuck into here and took Robert and Lizzy...."

"Why?" Ann asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart."

"Didn't their mommies ever teach them not to take things that don't belong to them?"

"I guess not, Annie."

"They need a spanking then!"

Rae couldn't help but giggle. "Oh Annie..."

"They do! We should tell their mommies and daddies to spank them!"

Rae sent her a look. "I'm not finished, Annie."

She fell silent.

"Daddy and Chris are going to go to Brooklyn to look for them. We thought Ginny might like to go visit her family while they are there."

After a moment, Ginny nodded.

"Is she gonna come back?" Ann asked, her lower lip quivering.

Rae looked at Ginny and the girl nodded again. "Yes," Rae said. "Yes, she'll come back."

Ginny hugged her friend. "It's more fun here than in Brooklyn."

Ann smiled.

"Annie..." Rae said softly.

"Huh?"

"Daddy said that you could go with Ginny...but you have to promise to behave..."

"I promise!"

"Why don't you two go pack...and make sure to take your warm clothes...it's really cold outside..."

"Yes ma'am!" they exclaimed.

Rae shooed them from the room and after washing her face, went into the kitchen.

"Feeling any better?" Spot asked, handing her a plate of food, kissing her gently.

"Not really...I won't feel any better until I have them back in my arms again..."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll bring them back."

She sighed and began pushing the food around on her plate.

He shook his head worriedly and dished out the rest of the food to the stragglers.

Unable to eat, Rae set her plate on the counter and walked back into the bedroom. She knelt on the floor by the cradle to watch James sleep.

Shortly after, Spot followed her back. "Rae... honey... you have to keep your strength up."

"I can't, Spot..."

He sat next to her and put his arms around her gently. She rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't know how else he could comfort her. She was so upset, and she had every reason to be.

"Do you really think she has them?" she asked softly.

"It would be my first guess," Spot said.

"Please don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Do anything stupid?"

She looked up at him with pleading in her eyes.

He kissed her forehead. "Rae, you have to trust me. I won't do anything stupid."

"I lost you to her once before...I don't want to lose you to her again..."

"Why do you think I'm bringing Chris with me? She wouldn't see him as so much of a threat." She sighed and looked away from him. "Trust me, sweetheart. I know what I'm doing."

"I'm trying..."

He sighed. "If you don't trust me, I'll just send Chris in my stead."

She sighed. "I trust you...it's her that I don't trust..."

He kissed her forehead. "Everything will be fine."

She closed her eyes. "I hope so."

"I know so."

She pushed away from him and walked over to the window.

Again, he sighed and followed her. "Would you rather go instead?"

"We can't risk taking James to Brooklyn...if whoever took Robert and Lizzy got word that we were there...it wouldn't be safe..."

"I can take care of James in your place, if you wanted to go."

"You know you couldn't Spot...you can't feed him..."

He sighed. "I'm going to finish packing." She nodded silently. And he packed, with a lot on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"You fools!" Duchess yelled late that same night.

"B-but-" Carney stuttered. "We thought-"

"You thought...that's you're problem!"

He fell silent, scowling and sulking.

"Take them back! NOW!"

"Take them back? We can't take 'em back now!"

"And why in the world can't you take them back?"

"Because! Wouldn't that... wouldn't that... make you look soft?" he asked, hoping to play on her pride.

"I wasn't the one who took them! I'm not about to go to prison because you IDIOTS decided to go kidnap Conlon's babies!"

"P-prison?" her flunkies stammered.

"Yes...Prison."

They looked at one another and then at her.

"I want those babies back at Conlon's before they wake up tomorrow morning!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Move! NOW!"

They nodded and scrambled out the door.

"I ain't fancyin' makin' no trip clear across the state," Dwarf grumbled as they hurried toward the train station.

"Me neither," Carney agreed. "But what're we gonna do?"

"There is that orphanage over near St. Dom's..."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we just leave them there...then we can go over to the pub and hide out until tomorrow night..."

Carney shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Better than making that trip just cause Duch don't know what's best for her..."

"Right!"

"Then let's get this over with..."

"Lead the way, friend."

* * *

Spot knocked loudly on the door of the house they had stayed in while Julie was sick. Since returning to Brooklyn, Sippi and his siblings had rented the small house from Trent and China.

Sippi answered a moment later. "Conlon? What are you doing here?" he asked, yawning.

"We need your help," Spot answered, ushering two sleepy little girls into the house.

"Mm.. okay.. what's up?"

"Can we get these two in bed before we talk?"

He nodded, noticing that Ginny nearly fell asleep as she was hugging him. He picked her up. "Follow me, guys." 

Dropping the carpetbag in his hand, Spot scooped Ann up and followed Sippi up the stairs. Chris followed, stifling his own yawns.

"Chris you can sleep in there," Sippi said, pointing at a door. "And we'll put the girls in my bed for now."

He nodded, shuffling into the room. Kicking off his shoes, he plopped right into bed and fell asleep. Spot smiled at this, in spite of himself. He and Sippi then walked into a room across the hall and put the girls on the bed, only taking off their shoes.

"Now... what's the matter?" Sippi asked, when they closed the door.

Spot took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. "Someone kidnapped Robert and Lizzy..."

He stared at Spot. "How? Do you know who?"

"My gut tells me that it was Duchess...she did threaten to get back at me again..."

"Hmmm..." 'Sippi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, she had been awfully quiet lately. I wouldn't doubt that she could have been planning it."

"I have to find them, Sip..."

"I know... and you will."

"I worry about what will happen to Rae if for some reason I don't..."

"You will find them, so you don't even have to think about that."

"I have to consider the possibility that I can't..."

"I suppose..."

Spot sighed. "I'll go find Duch first thing in the morning."

"Want me to go with you?" 'Sippi asked.

"If you want to."

He sighed. "That doesn't help. Do you or don't you?"

"Yes."

"All right. Wake me when you're ready to go, okay?"

"Sure...I'll go crash on the couch."

Sippi nodded. "Wake me if you need anything."

* * *

Molly walked into Rae's room with a plate of food. She found Rae sitting on the floor next to the cradle...exactly where she had left her two hours earlier.

"Rae...? I made some dinner."

Rae sighed. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"But I don't want to, Molly."

She frowned. "But if you don't eat, you'll get weak and get sick..."

"All that matters is getting my babies back..."

She sighed in frustration. "I know you're worried, but you can't do this to yourself Rae!"

"Get out Molly!"

She slammed the plate of food down on her nightstand and stalked out.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Kendra asked as Molly stormed back into the kitchen.

"I'm just... frustrated right now."

"Why?"

"I don't know.... Have you finished your dinner yet?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Did you want anymore?"

"No ma'am. Can I go play now?"

"Yes..."

Kendra jumped down from her chair. "Come on Sam."

"Come on," he echoed and plopped off of his chair and scampered after Kendra.

"Why did Annie get to go?" Andy asked. "It's not fair."

"Probably because you don't get along with Annie and Ginny so much anymore." Molly said.

He scowled "It's still not fair," he stated again.

"I know... Maybe if you learned to get along with her better, you could go the next time they went to visit 'Sippi."

Making a face he left the room.

Molly sighed and plopped into a chair, burying her head in her hands. She was tired of taking care of this family. It was high time Rae started taking care of things on her own and stop count so much on Molly. She jumped to her feet. "Kendra!" she hollered, running up the stairs.

"Yes ma'am?" Kendra said, peeping out of the playroom, clutching a ragdoll.

"Pack your clothes."

"Why?"

"We're going to Brooklyn!"

"How come?"

"Because I want to see Blank."

"Okay..."

"Hurry....we can catch the last train..."

"Are we gonna tell Rae?"

Molly stopped throwing clothes in the carpetbag for a brief moment. "We'll get Andy to tell her after we've gone."

"Kay..." And she went to drag her clothes out of the drawers.

Molly finished with her clothes and helped Kendra. "Go pick out one doll to take with you."

She held up the rag doll already in her arms. "This one... Can we take Pape too?"

Molly paused again. "I guess so...but only if you leave the doll in your bag."

"Kay." She ran from the room yelling "Paaaaaaaaaaape! Where are you!"

Molly shoved the last few clothes in the bag and snapped it shut.

A few minutes later, Kendra scampered in with Pape in her clutches. "Found 'er!"

Molly took the kitten and hand Kendra her coat and gloves. "Hurry, baby."

She wriggled into them quickly.

She gave the kitten back to Kendra. "Let's go," she said, grabbing the two carpetbags.

She trotted after Molly. "Are we gonna s'prise Uncle Blank?"

"Yes. And don't forget about your Aunt North."

"They got funny names, Momma."

"Kendra!" She hissed as they went looking for Andy.

"What?"

"Don't be ugly," she said, knocking on the door to Andy's room.

"I'm not..." she said. 

"What?" Andy asked opening the door. He caught sight of the bags in Molly's hand. "Is you leavin' too?"

"It's "are you leaving", and yes we are," Molly said. "I want you to tell Rae that we've left... after we leave."

"Why after you leave?"

"Because I think Rae needs to get active and stop relying on others to do her work. If anything, it will help her pass the time until Spot comes back."

He made a face. "Guess that means I'll have more chores too, huh?"

"Sorry." She ruffled his hair. He made another face. Molly turned to Kendra. "Let's go baby."

She clung to her hand. "Okay. Bye bye Andy."

"Bye."

"We'll be back soon."

"Sure," he said, going to find Sam.

Molly sighed, again frustrated. "Come on." She shifted Pape from one arm to the next and then opened the door for Kendra.

Andy watched Sam play for a few minutes and then drug the smaller boy down the stairs. "We gotta go talk to Ma," he said.

"Why?"

"Cause Molly said to."

"Why?"

"Stop askin' dumb questions."

"Why?"

"Hush, Sammy."

Sam sighed and toddled after him. Just a few seconds later, he was humming. With a frustrated noise, Andy knocked on the door to Rae and Spot's room.

"I told you to go away, Molly!"

"It's Sam and Andy!"

"Oh..." She sighed. "Come in."

He opened to door and drug Sam into the room.

"What is it?"

"Molly and Kendra left, Ma."

"What?" Rae didn't comprehend this right away.

"Molly and Kendra went to Brooklyn."

"When?!" she demanded, alarmed.

"A few minutes ago."

"And she didn't even bother to tell me? Who does she think she is!?"

"She said she didn't want to do your work no more."

Rae slumped onto her bed and buried her face in her hands.

"I think she was mad at you..." Andy said as James began to fuss.

"Mad at ME? Whatever for?"

Andy shrugged and carefully lifted James from the cradle. "She acted mad..."

Rae pushed her hair out of her eyes and sighed.

"Ken'a take Pape," Sam added.

"All right..." Rae shook her head. "Why don't you two go play for a little while. I need to think.

"Ain't it Sammy's bedtime?"

"Oh... yes.. yes it is." She stood. She was really out of it... "Come on Sam."

"Don't want to go to bed!" Sam protested.

"Sam, it's bedtime."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" he yelled louder.

"Are you arguing with me, young man?" said in her sharp "I'm the mom" voice.

"NO BED!"

She picked him up as he kicked and screamed and went on to change him into his pajamas.

Andy looked down at James who was crying softly in his arms. Sighing deeply, he carefully sat in the rocker. "She didn't forget about you, James."

When Rae had finally wrestled Sam into bed, she plopped down near Andy and James.

"Are you mad at Molly?" Andy asked shyly.

She was quiet for a long time before she shook her head. "No... no, I guess not."

"Then who ya mad at? You look really mad..."

"Myself, I guess."

"Why?"

"Just a lot of reasons."

"I think James is hungry..."

She nodded. "He sounds like it." And then she felt a sharp pang in her chest. About this time, or shortly before or after, Robert and Lizzy would also be hungry. Rae took James and Andy crawled out of the rocking chair. He hesitated a moment before hugging Rae.

"Night, Momma," he whispered in her ear, before running from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Night, Momma," he whispered in her ear, before running from the room.

She smiled a little, cradling James to her chest. As upset as it had made her, maybe it was for the best that Molly left. After feeding James and placing him back in his cradle she walked upstairs to check on Sam and Andy. She sat on the edge of Andy's bed and brushed the hair off his forehead. He shifted in his sleep and burrowed under his blankets, much like a rabbit diving into a hole. The reaction made her smile. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, my little man."

She got up and went to check on Sam. Despite all his protests to go to bed, she found him asleep so soundly that he probably wouldn't have woken up even if a herd of elephants rampaged through the room. Out of habit she stopped at the door to the girls' room, only to find their bed empty. Sighing deeply she once again found herself alone with her thoughts. The house was unusually quiet and bothersome with just her, and the three boys. She missed everyone terribly. With the boys asleep it was entirely too quiet.

She paced the length of the house. Now she was entirely too restless to sleep. She headed to the kitchen and grabbed a rag. Might as well make this pent up energy useful.

Molly had left a mess in the kitchen after dinner, but Rae didn't care. She need something to do to keep her mind occupied. She cleaned the dishes and the counters, put away leftover food, dumped out the old water. Then she swept and dusted and scrubbed...

Andy walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Momma...can't you hear James crying?"

Rae snapped out of her cleaning haze and then she did hear him crying. "Oh dear..." she murmured. "Thank you, Andy." And she ran down the hall.

She could hardly believe that a couple of hours had passed and James was hungry again. She fed him and put him back in his cradle. Tired, but knowing that she needed to keep her mind and hands busy, she walked back to the kitchen. Andy had sat down in one of the chairs and was asleep with his head on the table.

She smiled a little and shook his shoulder. "Wake up Andy." He moaned and swatted at her hand. "Come on Andy, you need to go back to bed."

Grumbling he stood and stumbled toward the stairs.

"Goodnight sweetheart," she called out softly after him.

"Night Momma," he mumbled

She went back to cleaning again.

* * *

Spot and Sippi opened the door to leave the next morning and found an exhausted Molly and very sleepy Kendra, tightly clutching her kitty, standing on the doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" Spot demanded, very curious indeed.

"I decided to leave," Molly answered simply.

"How come?"

"I was tired of taking care of your children while your wife locked herself in her room."

Spot sighed a little. "I understand."

She turned to Sippi. "I left in such a hurry that I forgot my last letter from Blank...so I have no idea where he and North live..."

He sighed. "C'mon. We'll take you there on our way to Duch's."

Molly shifted the bags in her hands and took Kendra's free hand. "Let's go sweetie...you can get some sleep once we get to Uncle Blank's..."

Kendra just whimpered a little bit and buried her head in Molly's leg.

Sippi scooped the girl up into his arms. "You can catch a nap on my shoulder, short stuff." She nodded sleepily and her head plopped hard onto his shoulder- and she was out like a light.

Spot took the squirming kitten. "How was Rae when you left?" he asked Molly as they walked.

"Frustrating."

"What happened?"

"She just wouldn't do anything... She wouldn't eat, sleep... she wouldn't move! So we exchanged words and I decided that it was time she stopped relying so much on me... After all, she needs to do something to keep her busy so she doesn't worry herself sick."

"I'm sorry Molly."

"It's okay... I think this was best for her." she said. "And me."

He sighed deeply. "It is."

"Where are you two heading?"

"To find Duchess," he stated simply.

"So you definitely think she has them??"

"It's the only thing we have to go on right now, Molly."

"I know that," she said quietly.

Sippi opened to door into a small tenement building and headed up the stairs to the third floor. Molly followed quietly. Sippi knocked on the door of the flat at the back of the building. A moment later a half-asleep Blank opened the door.

"What're you doin' here?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Kendra and I need a place to stay...just for a while..." Molly replied.

"Molly?" He peered around Sippi's shoulder. "Why are you in Brooklyn in the first place?"

She looked at Spot. "Rae and I had a little disagreement."

"About?"

"It's a long story...can we talk about it after Kendra and I get some sleep? It ain't exactly easy to sleep on the train."

He nodded and opened the door with a yawn. "C'mon in."

She slipped into the room and dropped their bags on the floor. "Where can we sleep?" she asked, taking Kendra from Sippi.

He thought for a long time. "Well... there is a chair and couch available. I'd offer the bed, but North is dead asleep."

"The couch is fine," she replied, heading that direction.

Blank yawned again. "All right." He glanced at Spot. "You staying too?"

"No. Sip and I have an errand to run."

He nodded. "All right. Should I be waiting to hear anything or... anything?"

Spot raked his fingers through his hair. "Someone took Robert and Lizzy...we're going to see if Duchess knows anything about it...if you don't hear back from us by tomorrow morning..."

"Contact Rae?"

Spot nodded.

"Will do."

"Thanks," Spot murmured, walking toward the stairs.

He nodded and closed the door quietly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sippi asked as they walked down the street. "I could go talk to her..."

"I'm sure," he said.

"Are you going to find Silk first?"

"Yes. She will be our first stop."

"What are you going to do if Duchess has them and refuses to give them up?"

"I'll fight her."

"Is that smart? Why not just go to the police?"

"I'm Spot Conlon... They'd throw me in jail for no good reason. They've wanted to catch me for so long... It wouldn't be wise to just strut in there."

"Would you stop and think for a minute! Do you remember what happened the last time you fought her? Think about what would happen to Rae if Duchess really did kill you!"

"I've been practicing, you know. Ever since she whalloped my hide the last time. I've got the old Conlon fight back."

"It's been five years, Spot. Between your accident and her 'whallopin' you the last time, I doubt you can fight as well as you used to."

"Well, we'll see," he said, just as stubborn as ever.

Sippi suddenly threw a punch at Spot's jaw. He tried to block it with his arm, but wasn't quite quick enough.

But, he did manage to hook a leg around Sippi's and yank him off his feet.

Sippi pulled Spot down and pinned him to the ground, with one massive hand on each of Spot's wrist. Spot struggled, but couldn't quite seem to gather the strength to get Sippi to budge.

"You gained weight," Spot grunted.

"Not anymore than you have," Sippi replied.

Finally, he shoved Sippi off. "I have a feeling there won't be a fight."

Sippi stood and helped his friend off the ground. "If there is...let me do the fighting....I don't want to have to drag your carcass back to Rae..."

"You won't have to."

"Good."

"How long do you think it will take for Silk to ... well, pop up?"

"Her birds are about like yours were...she knew that you were in town before I did. You usually come looking for her...so it will be soon."

"Mornin' Conlon," said a female's voice off to their left.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Mornin' Silk."

"Heard you were lookin' for me. Not that it's a surprise."

"I need to know where Duchess is."

She scratched her head. "I should have known that was coming."

"I don't have time for your wisecracks, Silk!"

"I"m not wisecrackin', Conlon. Just stating the facts, so calm down."

He ran his shaky hand through his hair. "Just tell me where she is."

"She's relocated in the empty shoemaker's wharehouse on the middle of 5th street."

He nodded. "Thanks."

She held out her hand. "Come on Conlon. You know the fee."

Sighing, he placed some money in her hand.

Silk smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you." And, in the blink of an eye, she had disappeared, blending into the crowds.

"You should've explained," Sippi said as they headed toward 5th Street.

"Why?"

"She probably would have cut you some slack,"

"I didn't have the time to do explaining. I don't want to waste a single minute.

Sippi nodded.

"Come on. Let's go. I'm sure she probably knows I'm lurking about too."

A short time later the reached the warehouse. Sippi rapped a 'code knock' on the door that all the street kids in the city knew. 

Duchess herself opened the door a moment later. "What do you want Conlon?"

"I need to talk to you."

She hestitated a moment. "Come in."

He did, pulling 'Sippi in with him. 

She leaned against the wall. "I think I know what you're here about."

"Do you? Then good. I won't have to waste time explaining. I want my children back."

"I don't have them. My boys took them without my knowledge, but I sent them to take those babies right back to you."

"When?"

"Late last night. They should be there now."

Spot frowned.

She shoved her hands in her pockets. "I had nothing to do with this Conlon."

"I need to contact Rae..."

"Save yourself some time and just go home."

Spot sighed. "Yes... I guess so..." He still wasn't satisfied. Something wasn't right.

"You'll just have to trust me."

"I... I do." And that was odd in itself. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"I have work to do," she said, opening the door.

"Right. Thank you." And he hauled Sippi out with him. Once out on the street he turned to Sippi. "Was it just me, or did something just not feel right?"

"Well, you just said you trusted Duch."

"I know it sounds strange, but I do. Something just doesn't feel right."

Sippi pursed his lips. "I... hmm, I don't know."

Spot ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll pack up the girls and take them home. Will you send Rae a wire and let her know?"

He nodded. "Will do."

Sighing deeply, Spot walked back toward Sippi's house.

WHY couldn't he shake the feeling something wasn't right?

~*~

Andy stumbled into the kitchen. "Momma?"

"Hmm?" Rae looked up from her housework.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"I... no, I don't suppose I did."

Sighing, Andy turned and left the room. Rae sighed as well. Sam was awake when Andy got back upstairs. Andy helped his change clothes and then took him back downstairs where James was screaming.

"Let me get that," Rae said, rushing past him when she saw he was going to get James as well.

"Come on, Sammy, let's go get breakfast."

"Breakfast!" Sammy said.

Andy took his brother's hand and drug him down the hall.

"I want eggs," he said quite simply to Andy.

"I can't fix eggs. You can have toast!"

He sighed and plopped into his chair. "Kay."

Andy felt the stove. It was cold. Rae had let the fire go out during the night. Andy grabbed an apple. "Eat," he said, handing it to Sam.

"It's not toast..."

"Momma let to stove get cold. Eat the apple."

"I want toast!"

"You wanted eggs earlier. Just eat the apple!"

"TOAST!"

"Eat the apple or don't eat anything!"

"I WANT TOAST!" Sam yelled throwing the apple at Andy.

Andy dodged the apple. "Fine, don't eat anything then!"

Sam threw himself on the ground and began crying loudly. He simply frowned, grabbing an apple for himself. Rae poked her head into the kitchen. "Andy, stop picking on your brother and get him what he wants," she said, before disappearing again.

Andy huffed. He went in search of the matches to restart the fire. "Stop your crying, you're getting your dumb toast," he said grouchily.

Sam quieted down as Andy found the matches. Daddy had told them all lots of times never to touch the matches. He looked at them carefully. Now how did you do this? How did Rae expect him to do this? He was always told not to touch the matches....

He sighed. She had just told him to get Sam what he wanted. He carefully put a few pieces of wood in the stove, like Daddy always did. Then he paused, thinking some more. He looked at the matches. How did he light it? Just rub it on the edge of the box? He thought that was how it was done. He gently rubbed it against the edge of the box. Nothing happened. Pursing his lips, he rubbed it a little harder. Well.. it was starting to stink now, that was for certain. But still.... there was no flame.

He tried one more time as hard as he could. There was a spark and suddenly a flame appeared. He yelped in surprise and nearly dropped the match. Quickly he threw it on the wood and it was then that he realized it burned his fingertips a little.

He scowled at Sam. "See what you did!"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

Growling Andy turned around and tossed a slice of bread on the stove. Sam sat there, watching him work. A few minutes later, Andy went to pull the bread off the stove and burnt his hand.

"Momma!" he yelled.

"What?" she yelled back.

"I burnt my hand!" He shoved the toast at Sam.

Rae stormed into the room. "Andy, I'm busy...what do you need?" she asked.

He huffed, annoyed. "I burnt my hand, not that you care..."

She gripped his arm tightly. "Don't ever talk to me that way!"

"Well you don't!"

"Go to your room!"

"But I burnt my hand!" he yelled back, shoving his blistered hand in her face.

She took his hand and looked it over carefully. "How did you do this?"

"Getting Sam his toast."

"Why were you making him toast?"

He sighed. "'Cause you told me to."

"You aren't supposed to touch the stove, Andy!"

"You told me to give him what he wanted and he wanted toast!"

"You should have told me that's what he wanted!" she said, pulling out some bandages.

"You wouldn't listen anyway. You were too busy doing other things."

"Sit down," she said, roughly.

He plopped down with a scowl on his face.

"I'm going to clean this up, and then you are still going to your room."

He just huffed and looked down, scuffing his feet lightly on the floor. She cleaned the wound and applied some ointment, before bandaging his hand. He watched her, silent for a long time.

"Go to your room," she said as she stood and walked toward the stove. "And expect to stay there most of the day."

With another huff, he stalked off. He threw himself on the bed, wondering what she would do if he decided to follow Molly to Brooklyn. "Probably wouldn't care at all," he muttered, picking at the cloth over his hand. Being a newsie like Momma and Daddy had been couldn't be that hard, could it?

If Daddy and Momma had been two of the best newsies in Brooklyn, he could be at least pretty good.

Andy rolled off his bed. She had told him to stay in his room all day...and with the way she had been acting, she probably would forget about him at lunch time...if she even remembered lunch.

And he was sure he could figure out how to catch a train. It wasn't so hard, he'd been with Spot and Rae several times. He pulled the case of his pillow and began shoving some of his clothes into it. Yes. His mind was made up. He was going to the city!

It would be easy to sneak out of the house, thanks to Nick, who had shown him the tunnel between the house and the barn. Quickly, he scribbled down a note so at least she wouldn't think he was kidnapped either. Then, quietly, he opened the door a crack and peeked out. Coast clear!

He scooted down the hall and up the stairs to the third floor. He quickly found the entrance to the tunnel and was in the barn in a matter of minutes. Well.. that was easy. He slipped out of the barn and ran off towards the road that passed their house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Momma!" Sam said, yanking on Rae's sleeve as she attempted to scrub the stairs.

She sighed and glanced at him. "What is it honey?"

"Jame cryin'."

With a nod, she set her scrub brush aside. "Thank you Sam." And then she went to go attend to James.

Sam followed her. "I hungry."

"Is it lunchtime already?"

Sam nodded as his tummy growled.

"Well, I'll get you something to eat after I see what James wants."

He nodded and toddled along behind her.

"Would you go get Andy. I'm sure he'll want some lunch too."

"Yes Momma," he said, running from the room as fast as his little legs would take him.

"Andy!" he yelled. "AAAANNNNDDYYYYY!" He opened the door to Andy's room to find it empty. "Andy?" He scampered in. "Andy?"

He saw the paper on Andy's pillow and picked it up, staring at the writing.

"Hmmm...." He toddled from the room. "Momma. Here." He handed her the paper.

She quickly scanned the paper. "Where did you get this Sammy?"

"On Andy's pilla."

She crumpled the paper in her hand.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Andy ran away," she whispered.

"What's that?"

"He went away."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Cause he's mad at me."

"How come?"

"I don't know, Sammy."

"-I- love you, Momma," he said, hugging her leg.

She held him close. "I love you too, baby."

He clambered onto her lap next to James. "I want Daddy," he whispered, resting his head on her shoulder.

"He'll be back soon," she whispered.

"Gonna get Andy?"

"I don't know... I don't know how long he's been gone..."

Sam made a face.

She kissed his forehead. "Do you think we should try anyway?"

He shrugged. "It's cold outside."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Don't know."

She hugged him close. James began to fuss. "Oh baby," she murmured, kissing his smooth little forehead.

~*~

Late that night, Spot, Chris, Ginny and Ann walked into the house. "Dadddy!!" Sam squealed, running to meet them.

"Hello little man," he said wearily, ruffling his hair.

Spot scooped him up into his arms. "Where is everybody?" he asked.

"Momma cleanin'...Jame' sleepin'...Andy runned 'way."

"... Andy what!?"

"runned 'way."

"When did he do that?"

"This mornin..."

He ran down the hall and entered his and Rae's bedroom. "Rae?"

"In the library," she yelled.

He headed into the library. "Did you get Sippi's message? And what's this about Andy running away??"

"What message?"

"I had Sippi send you a contact... Duchess said her men kidnapped our children... but she sent them back because she hadn't planned it. Apparently they were supposed to have already been here..."

Her eyes widened in panic. "They haven't been here...No one has been here..."

"I KNEW something was wrong..." He slammed his fist into his hand.

"Didn't you come back here to find out about Andy?" Chris asked from the doorway.

"Yes... but Duch's goons haven't stopped by either..."

"Where is Andy?" Ann asked, poking her head around Chris.

Rae sighed. "He ran away. To the city."

"WHY?" All three demanded at once.

"I don't know!"

"Did he leave a note? Anything?"

"Yes..." She handed the note to Spot.

He turned to Rae. "What does he mean...'you don't care about him anymore'...?" he asked, glaring at her.

"I don't know!" She slumped tearfully into a chair.

"What do you know?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about? I just said I don't know..."

"Our son ran away because he thinks that you don't care about him anymore. You had to have done something to make him do this!"

"I don't know!" She burst into tears. "We had an argument!" she sobbed.

"About what?"

"I had asked him to get b-breakfast for Sam and he used the stove and burned his hands. I didn't know, Spot!"

"I'm going for a walk," he muttered, leaving the room and slamming the front door.

Rae buried her face into her hands, hysterical with tears. "I'm a failure!" she sobbed. As a mother, as a wife... she felt as if she failed it all.

Ann leaned against Chris. "I want Andy," she said.

He ruffled her hair lightly. "I know, short stuff. I know."

Ginny put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Come on Annie. We need to unpack."

"Okay..." She followed her down the hall to the girls' room.

Chris leaned against the doorframe. "Need any help?" he asked Rae.

She shook her head, sniffling hard.

He took James in one arm and scooped Sam up in the other. "I'm hungry. Come help me get something to eat, Sammy."

"Kay," he said simply.

Rae buried her face in the throw pillow on the couch and sobbed violently. How could this have happened? Where did she go wrong? Everyone was mad and leaving her!

~*~

Spot slammed his fists into the wall of the barn. He should have known better than to trust Duchess. That meant he had to go BACK to Brooklyn. He growled in frustration.

As if that weren't bad enough. He also had to figure out where Andy had run off to. This was outrageous!

Growling in anger, he turned and slammed his fist into the wall again. He sighed. Maybe, on his return to Brooklyn, he could check for Andy there. He leaned against the wall and sank to the ground.

Ever since they had moved to Pleasant Valley, they'd had one bit of bad luck after another. He was half tempted to pack up the whole family and move somewhere...anywhere but here. But then again, he couldn't do that because three of his children were missing. 

Frustrated, he pushed his hands into his hair and gripped it firmly. Who was he supposed to find first? Andy or Robert and Lizzy?

"I don't know," he moaned. WHY did Andy have to run away now? He didn't believe that the boy would run away just because of an argument. Rae must have done or said something to upset him. She had driven off Molly too, he remembered. He was so mad at her that he didn't want to see or speak to her right now. How could she have let all this happen?!

Sighing, he stood and walked back into the house. "I'm headed back to Brooklyn," he told Chris as he stopped in the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell Rae?"

"No."

He frowned a little. "Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk to her right now."

"Um... okay..."

"She's the reason Molly left....and she ran Andy off too. So now, on top of looking for Robert and Lizzy, I now have to worry about finding him as well."

"I can look for Andy for you."

Spot shook his head. "I need someone here to make sure she doesn't run anyone else off."

"All right, I suppose," he said with a sigh.

"You can be more help to me by staying here."

"All right, all right."

"I don't know when I'll be back."

He nodded. "All right, I guess..."

Spot grabbed his bag and left the house again.

Chris shook his head and watched him cross the yard. This wacky family was falling apart.

~*~

Andy left the train station and looked around. It didn't look the same as the last time he was here. He swallowed hard, uncertain where to go. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. He wandered around for a little while. None of this looked right. It was all too different. He clutched his arms to his chest. Oh no! He was lost!

"Are you lost kid?" a voice asked.

He looked at the strange boy behind him with wide eyes. "I... er... I..."

"What's your name?"

"A-A-Andy. Andy C-Conlon."

The older boy folded his arms across his chest. "Conlon, eh?"

He shrank back. Could this be one of that Duchess lady's cronies? "Y... yes..."

"Do you know Spot Conlon?"

"He's... my dad."

"How old are you kid?"

"E-e-eighttt"

"Then you ain't Spot's kid. Spot's only been married for four years."

"Me and Ann... that's my sister. He adopted us. He and Momma, I mean."

"I don't believe you."

Andy gave him a curious look. "Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Well I'm tellin' the truth." He glanced around. "Am I in Brooklyn?"

"No. You're in my territory. Lower Manhattan."

"That's why I didn't remember it."

The older boy grabbed his arm. "Come on kid."

"Wh-where are you taking me!?"

"To my lodging house."

"Can I be a newsie there?"

"As long as you quit telling people that you're Spot's kid."

"But... I am."

"Do you wanna be a newsie?"

"Y-yes..."

"Then don't tell anyone that you're Spot's kid. You do...and I'll boot you right back out on the streets...only I'll leave you in the worst part of town..."

"Y-yes sir," Andy said quickly.

"Do you have any money?"

He dug around his pocket and finally pulled out a handful of change.

"Give it to me."

He stepped back. "Why?"

"Because there are people here who take money out of other people's pockets. If you want to keep it, give it to me."

He looked at the boy suspiciously but slowly dumped the money in his hand.

The older boy pocketed the change. "Now. You need a new name."

"New name?"

"Yes. I already told you...you can't go around claiming to be Spot's kid...so you need a new name."

He scratached his head. "What kind of new name?"

"A nickname will work."

"I don't know any nicknames except Andy..."

"Let's see..." the older boy said thoughtfully. "We'll just have to give you one then...How about Pup?"

"Pup?..." He shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

The older boy nodded. "From now on, your name is Pup."

"Um, okay." He looked at him curiously. "What's your name then?"

"My name is Snipes. Come on, kid. We have just enough time to get to the lodging house before Kloppman locks the doors."

He ran after Snipes.

After a few moments they came to a rundown building. Andy made a face. "This is the 

lodging house?"

"Got a problem with it?" he said, shoving Andy in. Snipes dropped some coins in a jar on the counter near the door. He scribbled something on a book on the desk and handed the pen to Andy. "Sign in, kid."

"What do I write?" Andy asked. "My name.... or my nickname.. or what?"

"Just your nickname!"

"Okay! You don't hafta yell!"

"You don't have to ask so many stupid questions."

"No question is stupid, don't you know anything?"

"You've had schoolin' ain't ya?"

"Yes."

Snipes rolled his eyes. "Jus' sign your name."

With a sigh, he took the pen from Snipes and scribbled down his name.

An older man appeared behind the desk and startled him. "You found some new meat, eh Snipes?" he asked.

Snipes smirked. "Yep. Wandering lost by the trains."

"It's about time for lights out. Give him the bunk Spot used when he decided to drop by. It's the only one empty."

"Will do. C'mon Pup, follow me."

Andy scampered along after him. The older man looked down at the book. "Pup Conlon, huh?" he asked himself.

"Is it hard bein' a newsie?" Andy asked.

"Just got to get used to not eating...and freezing in the winter and sweating in the summer....and hauling around stacks of heavy papers..."

Slowly, he nodded. That seemed a lot more difficult than he thought it would be...

"Do you know anything about selling papers?" Snipes asked as he led Andy into the bunkroom.

"No..."

"Then I'll let you sell with Les for a few days, then you'll be on your own..." he bent down to Andy's level. "and don't tell him who you are."

"Um... okay. Who's Les?"

"You'll meet him in the morning. There is your bunk. Lights out in five minutes."

"'Kay..." And he crawled into bed. 

Minutes later the light went out and the room was pitch black, except for the moonlight coming in through the filthy window. Andy looked out that window, thinking. He hoped no one was too worried. Suddenly he missed Annie. He almost wished that he had waited and taken her with him. Then again, he didn't want her to have to do any of the things Snipes had mentioned. Being a newsie just wasn't a great as they thought it would be.

But still.. he missed her terribly.

Sighing deeply he rolled over and buried his head in the dingy pillow. Maybe things would look better in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing that Spot did when he got of the train in Brooklyn was to head to Duchess' new hideout. Rather than knocking on the door, he stormed into the warehouse.

Duchess' head shot up and she narrowed her eyes. "Just what do you think you're doing here this time of night, Conlon! Barging in too! You could be dead right now!"

"You are the one who could be dead right now! Where are my kids?"

"What do you mean? They should be back at your place!"

"I went back there. Rae hadn't seen them. Now stop playing games and tell me where they are!"

"I told you! If they aren't there, then I don't know where they are!"

"Where are your goons that took them?"

"I haven't seen them since I sent to take your babies back!"

Spot stomped in frustration. "Then where are they now!?"

"I don't know!"

"Well you ought to know!"

"Get out!" She yelled pointing toward the door.

"No! Not until you give me my children, Duchess! I want them back! It's tearing my family apart!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't send my boys to take them! When I found out I sent them right back to your place! I have no clue where my boys are now!"

Spot growled in frustration, turning and slamming his fist on the wall. "I'll be at Mississippi Wayne's new place. Find me there once your boys return."

She snickered, "If I don't kill them first."

He nodded gravely. "Fair enough."

"Can I have my hideout back please?"

"What?"

"Leave!" she said, shoving him toward the door.

"Okay! You don't have to push..." And he left.

~*~

Chris walked into the study to check on Rae. She hadn't gotten off the couch since they had gotten back last night. After Spot had left, Chris went to check on her and found her sound asleep. Early this morning Chris had been forced to tell her that Spot had left again. She had taken the news worse than he had thought. All she had done was stare out the window, where she could see the tree covered drive. "Rae?" he said, shifting James in his arms.

And she just stared. He fully expected her to start ranting or crying or... something... not this nothing! Sighing, he placed James in her arms. The little guy started squirming. As if in slow motion, she looked down at him. When James clutched her blouse, Chris slipped from the room.

"Where's Momma?" Annie asked Chris.

"Sitting in the study... Just sitting." He shook his head.

"Why is she just sitting there?"

"Mad, I guess."

"Who is she mad at? Me?"

"Why would she be mad at you??"

Annie shrugged. "Maybe 'cause Andy runned away."

"That's not your fault, Ann."

She sighed deeply and sank onto the bench in the hallway.

"What's the matter?"

"I want Andy back...and Daddy...and Julie...and Momma..."

"Your momma didn't go anywhere..." But he thought he knew what she might have meant. 

She pulled her feet up and rested her chin on her knees. "She won't get off that couch...and she won't talk to me..." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Gently, he placed his arm around her. Now he too was getting annoyed with Rae. He understood her pain, but she was pushing everyone else she loved away! He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. "Why don't you and Ginny walk into town and get some candy..."

"O-okay," she sniffled. Standing, she wandered off to find her friend.

Chris growled as he stood. This was getting to be too much. If only he could leave as well. No wonder Andy and Molly had left...

"Ch'is!" Sam called from upstairs.

He looked up. "What is it?"

"Annie won't let me go."

"Won't let you go...? Oh... Why not?"

"She said I a baby."

"I think the girls would like to be alone... Would you like her to bring you something back?"

He nodded. "Candy!"

He smiled and watched as the girls came down, obviously not happy as they expected him to make them take Sam with them. "Girls... Could you bring back Sam some candy, please?"

"Yes," Ginny said, shrugging on her coat.

He smiled. "Thanks."

He scooped the little boy up in his arms. "Come on, Sammy. Let's go get a snack."

"Snaaaaack!" he crowed.

A few minutes later Chris knocked on the door of the study. Just when he thought she wasn't going to answer he heard a soft, "Come in."

Opening the door, he peeked in. James was cooing as Rae played with his feet. Chris came in and sat in a chair opposite her. "I sent Annie and Ginny into town for a little while."

She nodded a little. "Probably for the best that they get out for a while."

"It wouldn't hurt you any either."

"Maybe not..."

"I noticed an empty store front in town...it would work great for the bookstore..."

"Bookstore... yes..." Rae rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "I could... I could start that up..."

"Give me James...you go clean up a bit...and we'll meet the girls in town and look at that storefront."

"Right..." She gave him James and offered a wavering smile. "Thank you, Chris."

"You are most welcome."

With that, she slipped from the room.

~*~

"Wake up, boy."

Andy swatted at the person shaking his shoulder. "Go away, Annie," he muttered.

"That ain't my name, boy."

He opened his eyes to see a girl about his age standing above him. "Who are you?"

"Name's Skeeter."

Andy made a face. "What kinda name is that?"

"It's mine, gotta problem with it?" she said, waving a small fist in his face.

He drew back. "No," he said, rolling off the other side of the bed.

"What's your name?"

He hesitated. "Pup."

She plopped down giggling.

He put his hands on his hips. "What are you laughin' at?"

"Your... your.. your nick!" she gasped.

He huffed. "That Snipes person gave it to me."

She just kept on giggling.

Growling he lunged at her, but before he got far someone lifted him off his feet by the beltloops of his pants. "Not so fast, little man."

"Heeey! Put me down! Put me down!" Andy yelped.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to hit a girl?" his captor asked.

He scowled.

"I see you've met your new selling partner," Snipes said, striding into the room.

"Not her!" Andy protested, pointing to Skeeter.

"Not just yet. Les here has got to train you first."

"I don't want to sell with her!"

"You have no choice."

He scowled.

Snipes looked at the boy holding Andy. "Think you can handle both of these rats?"

He grinned. "Of course."

"Get the Pup some other clothes...those he has on are too nice..."

"Sure. Come on kid." The older boy motioned for Andy to follow him.

"But Momma just made me these clothes!" Andy protested.

"We'll save 'em for later then. No one is going to sympathize with a kid in nice clothes. You'll sell less papes."

Andy made a face and followed Les from the room, but not before sticking his tongue out at Skeeter.

Skeeter promptly stuck her tongue out at him.

Les popped Andy on top of the head. "I can make the two of you hold hands..."

"Ew!"

"Then be nice."

"Only if she is."

Les sent her a pointed look. "I can always take you back to Brooklyn, Skeet..."

She paled slightly.

"Scared of Brooklyn, eh?" Andy said.

"Shut your trap!" she yelled, running from the room.

"Uh... what'd I say?" Andy said, looking up at the older boy.

"She moved here from Brooklyn. Sippi Wayne found her and brought her here to us."

"But... I don't get it."

"One of the first things you have to learn about newsies. They don't like to talk about what happened before they became newsies."

He sighed. "All right..."

Les opened the door to a small room. "Find you something that fits...works best if they are a little big," he said, motioning to the piles of clothes.

Andy wrinkled his nose a bit, rummaging through the clothes. Why all this change just to sell newspapers? Ten minutes later he followed Les and Skeeter out the door.

"Is she new too?" Andy asked Les, jerking his thumb at Skeeter.

She hit him on the back of the head. "I been here a month. But Snipes has a stupid rule about us little kids always having a partner."

"Hey! Don't hit me!" Andy snapped, thrashing at her a bit.

She hit him again.

Scowling, he pushed her back.

Les pulled them apart. "Stop it, you two."

"She started it," he grumbled.

"And I'm stopping it."

They both sighed, agitated.

A few minutes later they reached the distribution center. "Do you have any money?" Les asked Andy.

"Snipes took it."

Les nodded. "I'll get the money from him later." He handed Andy a coin. "This is two bits. Now go to the counter and tell the man that you want fifty papes. Make sure you count them before you leave. Can you even count that high?"

"Of course I can," Andy said, insulted.

"Then hop to it!"

He went over to the distribution window. "I want fifty papers, please."

"I need to know your name, kid," the man said gruffly.

"... How come?"

"Because we like to keep track of which newsies are selling for us. Now give me your name or get lost."

Andy made a face. "Pup," he muttered.

The man scratched the name in his log book. "Fifty papes for the Pup," he hollored over his shoulder.

When the stack was slammed in front of him, he set to counting them.

"We don't have all day, Pup," Les called.

"I'm coming..." he said, lugging the papers off the desk.

Skeeter followed a few minutes later with her smaller stack of papers.

"How come she gets less papers?" Andy whined.

"You got mine and yours," Les replied taking half the stack.

"Oh..." he said, turning a slight shade of pink.

"Why don't you just watch Skeeter and I for a while and see if you can catch on."

He nodded slowly. "Okay."

~*~

Spot was sitting on the porch steps when Sippi left his house to go to work. "What are you doing back?" Sippi asked.

"Duchess' morons never brought my children back..."

"I think now would be the time to go to the cops."

Spot frowned. "There are a few problems to that- one, I'm probably still wanted by those jerks and two, I don't know who or where they are."

"Then go home and let me do some investigating on my own."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

With a sigh, he glanced up at him. "I'm too annoyed with Rae right now..."

"May I ask why?"

"She's driven off parts of our family! You saw how Molly came to find me saying she's going to stay here for a while- well, Andy ran away too, saying something about her not caring anyway in his letter."

"Look...I've been working for the Pinkerton Agency for two months now. Go home and let me handle this."

Spot scowled. "Oh.. oh, all right."

"I promise that I will send word to you as soon as I know anything. About Robert and Lizzy or Andy."

He clapped Sippi's shoulder. "Thanks."

"Go back home to Rae."

"Mph." He pulled himself to his feet. "Back again."

~*~

Rae looked through the windows of the empty storefront. "I think you're right about this building being perfect for our bookstore. It needs a little work, but you could solve that."

"Just me? Aren't you going to help?" Chris asked.

"I will...but I can't fix those bookcases now can I?"

"Well, of course I'm going to help too... I just wanted to be sure you'd get out of the house as well."

She sighed. "I'm out now aren't I?"

"Don't start that again, you were actually pleasant to be around on our way up here," Chris moaned.

She dropped James in his arms. "I have to go to the bank and sign the papers. Take the boys and go find the girls."

"All right, all right." He shifted James into one hand and used the other to grab Sam's hand. 

"Come on, let's go find Ann and Ginny."

"Get candy?" Sam asked as they walked toward the store.

"We'll see what the girls bought you."

Sam gave a little cheer. He smiled and ushered him into the grocery shop.

"Annie! Ginny!" Sam called.

"Yeah?" they called simultaneously, popping out from around the corner.

"Have you decided what you want?" Chris asked.

"Yes." They held up two small bags of tootsie rolls.

He grabbed a couple of pieces of rock candy and paid the clerk.

Sam tugged on his pant leg as they left the store. "Candy!"

Chris led them to a bench just outside the store. "Sit here."

"'Kay," the three of them chimed.

While they ate their candy, Chris paced the sidewalk, trying to quiet the fussy James

About half an hour later, Rae turned up. "It's ours," she said with a grin.

"What's ours?" Annie asked.

"That store." She pointed across the street to the old storefront.

"It's old and ugly."

"We'll fix it up and make it pretty again."

"When?" Ginny asked.

"It will take a while, but it will be soon."

"When Daddy gets back?" Ann questioned.

"I hope..."

Sam tugged on her skirt. "Where Daddy?"

"He went back to Brooklyn..."

"Why?"

"He went to look for Robert and Lizzy."

"When he come back?"

Slowly, she shook her head. "I don't know."

"I want Daddy!"

"He'll be back soon."

Sam made a face."

She ruffled his hair gently. "He'll be back soon..."

"Let's go back home," Chris said, handing James to Rae.

She gave the shop one last glance before nodding a bit. "All right... Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Spot stood along the tree line and watched the house.

He sighed, rubbing his hands over his weary face. He missed his family...

He would love to walk back into the house, but he wasn't sure that he could.

Would Rae be back to normal? Or would she drive more away?"

"SAMUEL CONLON get your little self back here!" He heard her yell. He watched as Sam raced across the grounds, giggling hysterically.

"Hide me, Daddy," he said, darting over to Spot.

"Hide you?" he said, surprised he'd been seen. "Hide you from what?"

"From Mommy."

"And why are you hiding from Mommy?"

"Cause I was bad."

"And what did you do?"

"I took a nibble."

He laughed. "A nibble of what?"

"Chicken."

"Well why did you go and do a thing like that?" he asked, picking him up.

"I wanted a nibble!"

"Well don't you know you don't take nibbles until it's dinnertime?"

Sam hung his head.

"Now why don't you go back to her?"

"Her will spank me." Sam hung his head.

"Go on, you can't hide from her forever."

"You go with me?"

He sighed. "I don't know..."

"Pwease?"

He sighed. "All right." Picking Sam up, he said, "Let's go."

Rae rounded the corner of the house. "Samuel Conlon..." she trailed off when she saw her husband.

"Hello Rae..." he said with a nod.

She took a shuddering breath. "Hello, Spot..."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Well... I talked to Duch."

She nodded, looking at the ground.

"Apparently... Her men were supposed to have brought them back." He took a deep breath. "She hasn't seen them either..."

She hugged Sam close. "What are we going to do about Robert and Lizzy?"

"Sippi said... well, basically ordered me to come home, that he would keep an eye out in the city for them."

"What about Andy?"

"He's looking for him too..." Spot scratched his head. "I reckon we ought to try looking around town here as well."

"We didn't see him when we went into town today."

"You went into town today?"

She nodded. "We went into town to look at a building for the bookstore."

"How did that go?"

She gave a slight smile. "It's ours."

And Spot found himself smiling as well. "Really? Our very own shop?"

Rae put Sam down and patted his little bottom. "Please go inside and play with Chris."

Sam sighed. "Okay." He ran off towards the house, bellowing, "CH'IIIIIISSS!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Spot looked at her and tilted his head. "I know..." he said quietly.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. With a sob she turned and ran for the house.

"Rae!" he called after her. "Rae stop!"

And she did, with her back to him, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Come here...please..."

She turned slowly. He held his arm out to her. Just as slowly, she took it. He gently pulled her close, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "I missed you, Spot," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he whispered into her hair.

She hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder.

He stroked her hair. "Everything will be alright, sweetheart."

"Everything's fallen apart!" she sniffled.

"Sippi will find them."

"I hope so." She buried her face in his shoulder. Then, suddenly, she said, "On a different note... I think you'll like the shop..." She lifted her head and wiped away her tears.

He gently ran his fingers down her cheek. "We'll go take a look tomorrow."

She nodded and sniffled.

He gently tilted her face up. "I love you."

She gave him a watery sort of smile. "I love you too."

He leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Ewwwww!" Ann and Ginny squealed from the porch.

He gave a slight laugh. "Remind me to make sure they aren't around next time."

She smiled. "I will."

He turned and started toward the porch with a mock growl. The two girls shrieked and ran inside.

~*~

Andy stumbled along behind Les and Skeeter as they made their way back to the lodging house long after dark. "I didn't know bein' a newsie was so hard," he croaked, rubbing his stiff shoulders.

"You'll get used to it, Pup." Les said.

"People are so mean too," he huffed, a bit irritated by how several people simply sneered at him.

"They don't like newsies," Skeeter replied.

"Well they outta try bein' one then!"

"Without us they wouldn't know nothin'." Les said, hoping to stop yet another argument.

"Yeah!"

He stopped just outside the door. "Here you go, munchkins. Get some sleep."

"You aren't coming in too?" Andy asked.

"He don't live here, stupid!" Skeeter replied, smacking Andy.

"Stop it!" Andy yelled, whacking her back. "I didn't know that!"

Les pulled the two apart. "If you two don't stop now, you can hold hands all day tomorrow."

"EW!" they shrilled simultaneously.

"Then stop fighting!"

They gave each other one final glare before stalking into the lodging house silently. Halfway up the stairs Skeeter tried to trip Andy. He yelped and then threw a dime sized pebble at her. She lunged at him, knocking him off his feet and sending the both rolling down the stairs.

Les growled, hauling them to their feet. "What did I tell you two!?"

Andy yelped.

"Tomorrow, you're holding hands."

"Please no!"

"You two brought it upon yourselves."

"But Les..." Skeeter whined.

"Sorry. I warned you several times already."

She gave him a puppy dog look.

"That won't work on me, missy."

"I'll tell Sippi," she said.

"I don't think he'll side with you on this one. You've both been given several fair warnings. I told you if you kept this up you'd have to hold hands." he said, "And you didn't listen to me."

She huffed and glared at Andy.

"It's not my fault!" Andy said, glaring back. "YOU kept tripping me and hitting me!"

Les knocked their heads together.

"OW!" they yelped.

"I don't want to hear another word out of either of you."

They grumbled to themselves, rubbing their heads.

"Upstairs. Now!"

'Yes sir..." They trudged silently up the stairs.

Snipes came up a few minutes later. "Pup! Skeeter! Get over here," he ordered. They groaned and headed over to him. "What's this I hear about you two giving Les a hard time today?"

Andy looked at the floor. Skeeter, on the other hand, said, "Well... we weren't giving HIM a hard time.. just each other..."

"Skeeter..."

"Well... it's true," she said with a pout.

"When I agreed to take you...you promised that you weren't going to be any trouble..."

"I'm not!... I mean... not really..."

"You've got to stop, Skeet. I don't want to tell Sippi to take you somewhere else."

She pouted.

He turned to Andy. "I can send you right back where you came from too, little man."

He frowned a little.

"Both of you go to bed. Now!"

"But lights out isn't for another hour," Skeeter protested.

"TO BED NOW!"

They both jumped and scurried across the room. They ignored each other the entire way.

~*~

"Uhh...Duch..."

"What?" Duchess demanded of the girl.

"I have news about Carney and Dwarf..."

She sighed. "What about those weasels?

"Well...umm..."

"Come on, spit it out."

"Alec found them this morning..."

"Yes?"

"They're dead...shot..."

".... What?"

"He found them in an alley...behind that pub they liked to go to..."

Duchess paced back and forth, frowning deeply. "No signs of children with them?"

The girl shook her head. "Nothing."

She shook her head. "This can't be good. THEY were last with Conlon's kids!"

"Do you think they actually took them back?"

"I don't know..." She swore under her breath. "Conlon's going to come raging back here to have my head! Those MORONS!"

"Should we tell him?"

"I don't know... Knowing him, he'll find out sooner or later- just like I would."

"Do you want me to go find out where he lives from Dr. Trent?"

"Yes. And hurry it up."

The girl turned and ran out the door.

As mad as she was at Dwarf and Carney, she couldn't help but wonder... who killed them? And why?

~*~

Spot and Rae were working on cleaning out the store when a telegraph delivery boy ran up and knocked on the window.

Spot opened the door, dusting his hands on his pants. "Yes?"

"Got a telegram for you," the boy said.

"Thanks." Spot took it and tipped the boy.

"Who's it from?" Rae asked, walking over to join Spot.

He scanned the front. "Duchess...?"

"What does it say? Read it!"

Quickly he opened it and scanned the contents. "The two men she sent to bring our children back... are dead..."

"What about the babies?" Rae asked.

"They weren't with them..."

Rae let out a soft moan and fainted. He ran to her side and patted her cheeks gently. "Rae... Rae honey, wake up..." He had nothing on him for this sort of occasion.

After a moment she began to stir.

"Come on," he encouraged.

She blinked and looked up at him.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you have any breakfast this morning?" he asked.

She looked away from him.

"Rae, answer me."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I can't eat," she said, attempting to move away from him.

He sighed. "Rae, honey, you can't do this to yourself... Starving yourself will make you sick."

"I'm not starving myself...I just can't make myself eat."

"You should try... I don't want you getting sick."

"I've tried."

He sighed, putting his arms around her.

She weakly rested her head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know... I suppose I should write Sippi... let him know… find out what he thinks..."

"Do you think we can find them? Honestly?"

"Yes," he said firmly. 

"I want to go home," she whispered.

"All right... I suppose we've done enough here today anyway." They cleaned up their mess and locked up. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked home, James tucked snugly in his arms. Spot frowned deeply as they walked. What had they done to deserve this?

"Spot..."

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry about Andy..."

He nodded. "I know... it's all right..."

"I hope his hand is alright."

"What happened to his hand?"

She sighed. "He burnt it on the stove..."

"What was he doing using the stove?"

"I had asked him to get Sam some breakfast...I didn't mean for him to use the stove..."

He sighed and was quiet for a while.

She sniffled.

Looking at her, he rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay.... we'll get through this."

She turned toward him. "Can I go to Brooklyn for a few days and look for Andy?"

"Is that what you really want to do?"

She nodded. "It's what I need to do."

"All right," he said with a nod.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	7. Chapter 7

Andy sat on his bunk picking at the bandage on his hand. It was filthy and he knew it needed to be changed, but he didn't have anything to change it with, nor did he know how. He glanced around for someone to ask but everyone seemed busy with other things.

"Pup!" Snipes bellowed from across the room.

"What?!" he yelped. He didn't do anything wrong, he didn't think.

"Come here."

Biting his lip, he did as told.

"Let me see that hand."

He held out his hand.

"What did you do?"

"I burnt it on the stove...fixing breakfast for Sammy..."

"Sammy?"

"My little brother..."

"When was the last time this bandage was changed?"

He shrugged. "Since when I got here."

"You need to get it changed...or it will get infected and I'll have to take you to see Dr. Trent."

Andy's face went pale. "But.. I- I don't know how to..."

Snipes sighed. "Come on. Kloppman has some bandages and stuff downstairs."

He nodded and followed him down.

Snipes had him sit on the desk and he cut off the bandage. Andy winced. "Toughen up, kid. Skeeter's coming down the stairs."

He gritted his teeth.

"We're gonna be late," Skeeter said, stopping nearby.

"Late for what?" 

"It's time to get our papes, dummy," she replied.

"Don't call me dummy!"

She stuck her tongue out at Andy.

Snipes gripped Andy's arm tightly. "Be still..."

"I thought you said you kick her out if she kept causing trouble," he grumbled.

"I'm the leader around here...I'll make the decisions..." he said, looking at Andy's hand. "I 

really think Trent should look at this hand."

He whimpered. "Does he have to?"

"Are you scared of doctors kid?"

"No..."

"Then what's the problem?"

Andy squirmed uncomfortably. "He knows my mom and dad..."

"I see..."

He watched Snipes.

"If it isn't better in two days I'm taking you to Trent."

He nodded quickly.

Snipes put some cream on the burn and rebandaged the hand. "Alright, let's get moving."

With a nod, he hopped to his feet and followed them out.

Les met them at the distribution center. "I don't see the two of you holding hands..."

"Awww, do we hafta?" Skeeter whined.

"I can't," Andy said, showing Les his bandaged hand.

"You have another hand, Pup."

"But I have to hold my papers....

"Either way, you're holding her hand."

Andy huffed and kicked at the dirt.

"Hands please."

Sighing, Andy reached over and grabbed Skeeter's hand.

"Don't squeeze it so hard!" she shrilled.

"I didn't squeeze it!"

"Did so!" she argued.

"I can make the two of you do this tomorrow as well..." Les threatened.

They glared at each other and then huffed silent.

"Let's go kids."

They trudged after Les.

~*~

Rae shifted James in her arms and set her carpetbag on the ground to knock on the door of Trent's apartment, which was above his small clinic.

China opened the door and blinked in surprise. "Well hello Rae, what brings you here?"

"I need a place to stay for a few days..."

"Might I ask why?"

Rae sighed. "Andy ran away...I need to look for him."

"And you think he came to New York? Come on in." She stepped aside.

"He doesn't know anywhere else..."

"I see. Well come on, hurry up. I'll bet that child is cold, hungry, and tired."

Rae gave a slight smile. "Thank you, China."

"No problem."

"I need another favor..."

"I should have known." China smirked. "What is it?"

"Would you mind watching James for a while so that I can go look for Andy?"

She considered this and nodded. "I can do that."

Rae handed her son to China.

"Try the lodging house first."

Rae nodded. "I thought I would look here in Brooklyn first...maybe try Manhattan tomorrow...and if he's not there, then I'll go back home..."

China nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Sighing deeply, Rae headed toward the Brooklyn lodging house. She hoped with all her heart he was there.

~*~

Skeeter gasped and dropped Andy's hand.

Les popped her on the head. "Hands."

"But Les...Jackson's coming this way..." she whined.

"Hands," he said again.

"Jackson who?" Andy asked.

"Jackson Wayne, 'Sippi's brother," Les explained.

"I gotta hide!"

"Why?" Skeeeter asked.

"'Cause he'll tell Uncle Sippi that I'm here..." Andy muttered.

"Ooooh." She grinned impishly.

"Please help me hide..." Andy said, pleading with Les.

"Eh..." Les sighed. "All right. Back there." He pointed to an alleyway nearby where crates were stacked. He forced Andy to sit on one of the crates. "Why are you wanting to hide from Sippi...."

"Because he'll tell Momma and Daddy... and then I'll have to go home."

"Level with me kid...Why are you hiding from your parents?"

He sighed. "'Cause Momma doesn't care about me... And she's just being awful lately 'cause two of the triplets were stolen. And I know she's upset, but she acts like she hates me!"

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"She does!" he insisted. "She yelled at me for doing what she told me to do!"

"What did you do to your hand?"

"Burned it."

"How?"

"Making toast for my little brother... She told me to get him what he wanted... and he wouldn't take anything else I gave him..."

Les nodded. "I see...did you talk to your dad?"

"He was gone."

"Has a doctor looked at that hand?"

"No..."

"I'm taking you to Trent right now!"

"No!"

"You don't have a choice," Les said, hauling Andy to his feet.

"But- but!" he sputtered.

"No buts..." Les replied, dragging him from the alley.

"You can't make me!"

"Yes I can!" Les yelled for Skeeter to follow them. Andy dug his heels into the ground, trying to stop the movement. Frustrated, Les picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" he bellowed.

"Andy?" Jackson asked, catching sight of his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Fighting Les,... LET ME DOWN!"

"Spot told Beau that you ran away..."

"Spot!" Skeeter shrieked.

He flopped still as he glanced at Jackson curiously. "Beau?"

"My brother," Jackson answered.

He blinked. "Sippi?"

"Yes."

"Wow... he has a normal name?" Andy grinned.

"You know Spot Conlon?" Skeeter asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. He's my dad."

"WHAT?!" she shrieked.

"Hey!" Andy clamped his hands over his ears. "Not so loud!" He thrashed about on Les' shoulder. "And I'll go to Trent's then, just put me down!"

Les put him down, but kept a firm grip on his arm.

"I hate you!" Skeeter yelled, running down the street.

He blinked. "Well I don't like you either!"

Les turned to Jackson. "Make sure he gets to Trent's. I'm going to find Skeeter."

"What was that all about?" Andy asked Jackson.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why'd she throw a fit? I mean... I already know she doesn't like me..."

Jackson shrugged. "She's just weird."

"Do you know her?"

"She stayed at our house for a couple of nights...Then Beau brought her over here."

"That's all?"

"I think she saw something bad...and Beau has to hide her...it has something to do with his new job..."

"What's he do?"

"He works for the Pinkerton Agency...secret stuff..."

"Never heard of the Pinkerton Agency... what's that?"

"A bunch of detectives."

"Ooh, really!?" Andy asked excitedly. Now THAT was something he'd like to do! It sounded so neat!

Jackson shrugged. "I'm not supposed to talk about it."

Andy sighed. How not fun was that!?

"Why does Les want you to see Trent?" Jackson asked.

Andy growled in frustration. "For the last time...I burnt my hand!"

"Well I didn't know that, so don't yell at me!"

"How much farther?"

"Another block, I think."

Andy nodded and began to pick at the bandage on his hand again.

"Why are ya pickin' at that?"

"It feels funny."

"Well, stop it."

Andy made a face. "Isn't that Trent's office?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Maybe he can make it feel better..."

"Well yeah... that's why we're taking you to see him."

Andy huffed and walked into the clinic. He glanced around and then heard Trent's voice in the back, so he sat down and waited.

A few minutes later Trent walked into the front. "ANDY! What are you doing here?"

"I uh.. burnt my hand."

"Rae is out looking for you!"

He snorted.

"She's worried sick..."

"She doesn't even like me anymore!"

"Then why would she come all this way to find you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe Daddy made her..."

Trent sighed, knowing that arguing with the boy was as pointless as trying to argue with Spot or Rae.

Andy held out his hand. "Anyway... Les said ya gotta look at my hand..."

Trent nodded. "Come on back and I'll take a look."

Hopping to his feet, he followed Trent back, looking around the office curiously as he went. He climbed up on the table and let Trent take the bandage off his hand. "Trent?" he asked as the doctor worked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know Skeeter?"

He nodded, smoothing a salve over the burn.

"Jackson said she's hiding from someone...cause she saw something bad..."

Trent nodded. "Yes. She saw someone murder her parents."

His eyes widened. "Really?" he whispered.

Trent nodded again.

"When I told her about Spot... she got all mad... why?"

Trent sighed. "She was working in the factory with Spot..."

He nodded attentively.

"Her family didn't have much money...so she started working at the factory when she was four...she couldn't do much...but she could carry messages...She and her parents just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time..."

Again, he nodded, wincing a bit when Trent touched a particularly sore part on the burn.

Rae burst into the room. "Andy?"

Andy frowned and looked down.

"I've been so worried..." she said, rushing to his side.

He didn't look up.

She tilted his head up so that he was looking at her. "I'm sorry, Andy."

He sniffled and after a moment flung his arms around her neck.

She held him close. "I love you, little man."

"I love you too, Momma..."

Rae looked at Trent. "Can I take my son home now?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Momma..." Andy whispered.

"Hmm?" She looked down at him.

"Can Skeeter come stay with us?"

"Who's Skeeter?"

"She was in the factory with Daddy....an' she saw somethin' real bad...an' Sippi's gotta hide her...an' she can hide real good at our house..."

Rae frowned thoughtfully for a moment and then slowly nodded. "All right... She can come with us for now."

"We gotta go find her..."

"Where is she?"

"Manhattan....Snipes is the leader..."

Rae grinned. "Little Snipes?" she asked, looking at Trent.

Trent laughed. "He's not so little anymore."

"I guess not."

Andy hopped to his feet. "Let's go..."

"Can we take James with us?" she asked. "That way we can go straight to the train station without having to come all the way back here..."

"If China will let you," Trent said with a smile.

Rae put her arm around Andy's shoulder. "Come on, let's go home."

With a nod, he followed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Skeeter was sitting on the stairs in the lodging house waiting for Andy to return. Les had fussed at her for yelling at Andy and ordered her to wait until he got back and apologize. She looked up when she saw Andy walk in with a woman at his side.

"Skeeter..." Andy said, excitedly. "Momma said you could come hide at our house..."

She stared at him like he had just said the sky was falling.

"Who told you?" she demanded.

"Um..."

Skeeter huffed.

Rae sat down beside her. "We have a lot of room at our house and we'd love to have you come stay with us. There are two other little girls there that are about your age..."

She sneaked a brief peek at Rae. "My age?"

Rae nodded. "Andy has a twin sister named Annie...and Sippi's youngest sister Ginny is staying with us as well..."

"She's not anything like HIM is she?" She pointed to Andy. "Annie, I mean."

"Not usually," Rae said with a slight laugh.

Skeeter considered this for a long time. "Okay..."

The door opened and Sippi walked in. "Jackson told me that you were here...and that you found Andy."

Rae nodded.

Skeeter looked up at him. "Can I go stay with them?" she asked.

Sippi thought about this and nodded. "All right. You may. It is probably best to get you out of town."

"Spot and I will take good care of her," Rae said, looking up at her friend.

"I know you will." He smiled.

"Want to stick around long enough for these two to pack their things," she said shifting James in her arms, "and then walk us to the station?"

He nodded. "I can do that."

Andy and Skeeter scampered upstairs to pack their bags.

"We found a little place to use for our bookstore," Rae said as Sippi sat next to her on the stairs.

"That's great! So you really are going to do the bookstore, eh?"

She nodded. "We have the books already...and we both need something to keep our minds busy..."

"Then a bookstore is perfect, I'd say."

"You'll have to come see it once we get it open."

He smiled. "I will."

He reached over and took James. "He's gotten so big since the last time I saw him."

She smiled a little. "I know... they've grown so much... It's like I blink and they're already walking, talking... arguing back..." 

He slipped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a slight squeeze. "I'll find them...I promise..."

She sniffled. "Thank you so much for your help."

"You're welcome."

"We're ready!" Andy called as he tromped noisily down the stairs.

"Where's Skeet?" Sippi asked, standing.

"Sheee... " He glanced back. "Well, she was right behind me."

"SKEET..." Sippi yelled.

"Coming, coming!" she shouted back, lugging a bag downstairs with her.

He took the bag from her. "Let's go..."

She nodded and followed them out the door.

~*~

Spot was sitting on the porch reading while Sam, Ann and Ginny played in the yard the next morning. He looked up from his book when he heard Ann squeal. "ANDY!!!!!!!!!"

Andy ran to his sister and gave her a hug until he realized that... he just ran to his sister and gave her a hug! 

After a moment she pulled back and hit him. "Don't ever do that again!"

He was brushing himself off and gave her a look that said, 'Don't worry, I won't!'

Spot, Sam and Ginny joined them. Andy looked up at Spot and said, "Hello Daddy..."

"You know you caused us a lot of worry," Spot said.

Andy nodded. "I'm sorry," he said, hanging his head.

"You should be. But we're glad you're safe."

Andy threw his arms around Spot. "I love you Daddy."

He smiled and hugged him back. "I love you too, little man."

He glanced up and saw Rae and a little girl walking toward them. He could tell that the girl was very nervous. "Hello there!" he called out.

Rae rushed forward with a smile, but the girl hung back. Something about her was very familiar.

"And who is this.... she strikes me as familiar.."

Rae leaned up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Her nickname is Skeeter...she worked in the factory with you..."

"Ahhh, yes, I thought I recognized you!"

"Hi Mr. Spot," she squeaked shyly.

He smiled at her. "You don't have to call me that, Miss Marty."

"That's a better name than Skeeter," Andy commented.

She blushed. "It's really Martha...but my daddy always called me Marty..."

"Still better soundin' than Skeeter..." But that was Andy for you.

She hit him.

"Stop hittin' me!" he snapped.

Spot put his hand on Andy's shoulder. "Why don't you girls take Marty up to your room..."

"'Kay. C'mon," Ann said, motioning for her to follow her and Ginny.

Once the girls where gone Spot turned to Rae. "Where did you find her?"

"She was at the Manhattan Lodging House."

"What was she doing all the way over there?"

"Apparently Sippi had her hiding there."

"Somebody killed her momma and daddy..." Andy piped up. "And she saw it..." He frowned a bit.

He slipped his arm around Rae. "Another one huh?"

She looked up at him. "Do you mind?"

He laughed a bit. "I don't suppose I do..."

"She needs us Spot...I think she's hurting more than she lets on..."

He nodded. "I didn't say I was turning her away."

She sighed. "I know..."

He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently.

"She cries at night," Andy said.

They looked down at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Skeet...Marty...cries at night sometimes...I heard her..."

"Did she ever talk to you about it?"

Andy shook his head. "Nope."

Spot frowned a bit. 

James began to fuss. Gently Rae patted his back. "Shhh baby..."

"Let's get him inside..." Spot said. "The wind is picking up."

She nodded, holding him close. "Come along Andy."

"Yes ma'am," he said, running after her.

She glanced back one more time and whispered a quiet prayer that Sippi would find her children before she closed the door behind them all.

~*~

Spot was going over some papers in the study when the door opened and Skeeter walked in. She squeaked in surprise and started to back out of the room. "It's alright, Marty. Come here," he said.

She bit her lip and entered the room again, staring at anything but him.

"I won't bite..."

"I know..."

"Are you scared of me because of my face?"

"No..."

"Then come here..."

Slowly she walked over to him.

He lifted her onto the desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out an envelope. "Do you still like lemon drops?"

After a moment, she nodded a bit shyly.

He opened the envelope and held it out to her. "Have one."

She took one out and popped in her mouth.

He smiled at her. "Rae and I talked...and you can stay with us as long as you want..."

"Really?"

"Yep."

She reached out and then paused. "C-can I hug you?

"Anytime you want, Miss Marty."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you..." she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said, ruffling her hair.

"Can I have another lemon drop?"

"One more...we don't want you to ruin your supper."

She smiled and took another. "Can I go now?"

"Yes."

Turning, she dashed out the door. 

Chuckling, he put the envelope back in the drawer and went to find Rae. He found here where he thought he might, in the kitchen, trying to make dinner. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She jumped, startled. "You scared me!"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"It's all right..."

"Why don't you go into town tomorrow and buy some fabric to make new dresses for Marty..."

She paused and then nodded. "Yes.. that might be a good idea."

"Christmas is in a couple of weeks..." he reminded her.

She blinked in surprise. "It seems like it came up on us so quickly this year."

"We've had a lot going on."

"Yes, we have," she agreed, taking a deep breath.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears. "I know you don't feel much like celebrating...but I think we need do what we always do...for Sam, and Andy and the girls...I doubt Marty has every really had a Christmas."

She nodded slowly. Yes... I suppose you're right.

He pulled her close, leading her head to rest on his shoulder. "We'll just have to keep praying that Sippi is able to find them."

SHe nodded again. "I do... with all my heart."

He kissed her forehead. "If you finish dinner, I'll teach Marty how to set the table."

"All right."

He kissed her again and left the room in search of their newest "child"

He found her standing warily in the corner of the playroom, seeming to be uncertain of Ginny and Ann's beckons to play with them. He walked over and knelt in front of her. "What's wrong, Marty?"

"Nothin'..."

"I need some help setting the table...wanna help?"

She glanced at him and then shrugged. "I guess."

He stood and held his hand out to her.

She stood, taking his hand hesitantly.

~*~

"Daddy?" Annie asked after dinner.

  
"Yes?"

"Ginny and Marty haven't heard the story you and Momma read to us on the big boat..."

He smiled. "You mean Beauty and the Beast?"

She nodded. "Uh huh."

"Well, perhaps we ought to read it to them, eh?"

"Yes sir!"

"Why don't you go find it, okay?"

"Okay," she chirped, jumping up from her seat.

"Annie..." Rae said.

"Huh?" She paused and looked at Rae.

"Put your dishes in the sink."

"Oh! Yes ma'am." She scampered to do so and then dashed off to find the book.

"Are you gonna come listen too, Andy?" Spot asked.

He shrugged. "I might..."

Spot nodded and stood. He leaned down to kiss Rae's forehead. "Good cookin', sweetheart."

She smiled a little. "Thank you... Learned from the best."

He poked her in the ribs and then put his dishes in the sink.

"Chris, can you help clear the table?" Rae asked.

He nodded mutely.

"We're ready, Daddy!" Ann bellowed from the living room.

"Have patience!" he yelled back as he walked that direction.

Rae smiled a little and shook her head.

She took her plate and carried it over to the counter. "Are you alright, Chris?"

"Oh... what?" He looked up at her.

"I was wondering if you were all right..."

He sighed deeply. "It's Molly..."

"Do you miss her?"

"A lot."

She nodded understandingly. "If... If you wanted, you could go and visit her..."

"Rae..."

"What?"

"When did you know that Spot was who you wanted to marry..."

She smiled a little, understanding where this could be going. "I don't really know... "

"I know we're too young to get married...but..."

With a nod, she said, "You'll know when you're really ready, Chris."

He leaned against the cabinet. "Do you think it would be alright if I go ahead and ask her...as long as we wait until we're both eighteen to get married..."

She nodded. "It sounds all right to me."

"Is it still alright for me to go see her?"

"Yes... just don't do anything you shouldn't be doing, if you know what I mean..."

He nodded.

"And Chris..."

"Yes?"

"I would talk to Blank first if I were you."

"Oh... right..." He made a slight face, as if the idea didn't appeal much to him.

"He won't bite...too badly anyway..."

"That's not terribly reassuring."

She laughed and started to wash the dishes.

"I'll leave in the morning, okay?"

"That's fine with me..."

He nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

"Chris and I talked while you were reading to the kids," Rae said as she and Spot were getting ready for bed later that night.

"Oh? What about?"

"He wants to go to Brooklyn to see Molly..."

"I figured as much."

"He wants to ask her something," she said with a slight smile as she sat down to feed James.

"Oh?"

"I convinced him to talk to Blank first."

"What's he going to ask her?"

Rae laughed. "Honestly Spot, you have no idea?"

"Um... I don't think I do..."

"He wants to marry her!"

"He does? Oh, of course he does! Thought so the entire time!" he said with a grin.

"Sure you did."

A knock sounded on the door.

Spot and Rae exchanged looks. "I wonder who that could be..."

Spot walked over and opened the door. "What's wrong Annie?"

"Marty is crying..."

He nodded. "Rae, I'll be right back."

She nodded as he followed Annie back up the stairs.

"Marty?" he said, when he entered the room. He heard her crying in the corner. He walked over and knelt beside her.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered, trying to hide her head.

"Why would I hurt you?"

"North used to have dreams like that," Ginny commented when Marty whimpered again.

"So she's still asleep?"

Ginny nodded.

"Marty... Marty, wake up," he said softly, shaking her gently.

She blinked and looked up at him for a moment before bursting into tears.

He held her close, stroking her hair. "There there..."

She clung to him. Gently lifted her into his arms, he told the other two girls to go back to bed as he carried her from the room.

"Where are we going?" Marty asked.

"Just downstairs so the other two girls can go to sleep...I'll bring you back later..." She nodded sleepily. He walked into the living room and sat down in the rocking chair. "Just close your eyes, sweetie," he whispered, leading her head to rest on his shoulder.

She nodded, closing her eyes obediently.

They sat there in silence as he rocked her back to sleep. A few minutes later Rae crept into the room. "Is everything all right?" she asked quietly.

"Just a nightmare," he answered, looking down at the sleeping girl in his lap.

"What about? Did you ask her?"

He shook his head. "I didn't ask."

She stroked Marty's hair gently. "I hope everything is all right..."

"It was probably a dream about the night her parents were killed..."

"I feel so awful for her..."

He took her hand. "I'm glad you brought her here."

She smiled. "I hope it was a good decision."

He stood. "I think it was, sweetheart."

"Are you taking her back up then?"

"Unless you think we should make a pallet for her on the floor in our room..."

"Perhaps we should... at least for the first week."

He nodded. 

"I'll go do that now."

Spot nodded and followed her down the hall.

Rae quickly folded several quilts and placed them on the floor. She grabbed a pillow and put it on the floor as well. Spot set Marty on the floor gently, covering her up. He stood back with Rae and watched her for a moment. "A new addition to the Conlon Family." He laughed a little. "Will it ever end?" he asked, joking of course.

She leaned against him. "I wouldn't mind if we got a dozen more like her."

Spot smiled a little, putting his arm around her. "I think we nearly do. Spitfires on the outside, but sweethearts deeper in."

"Remember those raggedly little children we found out in the barn?"

"How could I not?"

"To look at them now you wouldn't believe that Ann and Andy were those same children...Same thing goes for Chris...and Molly..."

"I know... Even us," he said.

She sighed. "I wish we could do that for more kids..."

He smiled. "How many more?"

"We can put quite a few children in this house...with some rearranging we could probably fit eight in each of the rooms on the second floor...and two in the rooms on the third floor..."

With a laugh, he asked, "We probably should have started an orphanage, rather than a bookstore."

She playfully elbowed him. "I'm just dreaming."

He smiled. "Perhaps"

She sighed deeply. "I just hope someone is taking care of our babies as well as we are taking care of Marty."

"Me too... Me too."

She hastily pulled away and walked to the other side of the room, hoping he wouldn't see the tears filling her eyes.

"Rae..." He frowned slightly and followed her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart..."

She shook her head and sniffled. "It's not you..."

"I know... But it's what I said..."

She sat on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands.

He put his arms around her and guided her head onto his shoulder.

"It's not fair Spot..." she sobbed, clinging to him.

"I know," he whispered, stroking her hair.

"Why us?"

"I don't know..."

She sighed deeply and fell silent.

He just held her.

After a moment he looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. Kissing her forehead, he lowered her down onto the bed and covered her up carefully. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart," he whispered.

~*~

The next afternoon Chris stepped off the train and headed straight to Sippi's house, knowing that he could get directions to Blank's place there.

Sippi opened the door just as Chris poised to knock and he jumped back, startled. "Well.. I didn't expect to see you back so soon... What do you need?"

"Directions to Blank's."

"Blank's? Uh... all right." And he doled out the directions.

"Thanks," Chris said, turning to leave. He stopped and turned back around. "Uhh...I may not be welcome over there...could I possibly stay here tonight?"

He gave him a curious look but nodded. "But I will expect full explanations when you come, got it? I don't have time to listen to them now, or I'd make you tell me..."

"Hopefully I'll come back with good news," Chris said, running down the street.

Sippi gave a puzzled look and shook his head before heading off to work. Sippi walked into his office and was met by one of his co-workers. "I think I may have a lead on that murder case that you're working, Wayne," the man said.

"Really?" 'Sippi's interest was piqued.

"Someone say these two guys stop at the orphanage in that neighborhood."

That definitely got his attention. "Orphanage, you say? Did your source happen to mention if they did anything there?"

The man shook his head. "Nope."

He nodded, stroking his chin. "All right... I'll go check it out there." Granted, he wasn't sure what connection he saw with the orphanage and the murder, but he did have a bit of hope that maybe the children had been dropped off there.

~*~

Chris hesitantly knocked on the door to Blank's apartment and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. He had half a mind to turn right back around. He just knew Blank would kill him.

A moment later, North opened the door. "Chris! Hello... come in, come in."

He stepped just inside the door. "Uh...Is Blank here?"

"Not yet, but he should be in about ten minutes are so. What brings you here?"

"I...uh...need to talk to him..."

"All right... Come on, sit down. Did you want anything?"

"No thanks," he said, sinking into a chair.

Molly walked in the door a second later, looking quite tired from a day's work herself.

"MOMMY!" Kendra squealed, running from the other room.

Chris looked up with a start, but a moment later he smiled.

Molly wearily hugged her daughter. "What are you doing here, Chris?"

He turned a funny shade of red. "Well... I... uh... I'm here to talk to your brother..."

She cocked her head to the side. "Oh?"

He nodded, blushing furiously.

Kendra scampered over to him and crawled into his lap. "Why you wanna talk to Unca Blank?"

"You'll see."

"Why?" she asked again, tugging on his shirt.

He placed his hand on her head. "Just wait. You'll find out in a few minutes, Kendra."

She pouted.

He smiled a bit. 

"Will you stay with Chris while I go change out of my uniform?" Molly asked Kendra.

She nodded and pounced onto his lap.

He grunted and ruffled her hair. "Where is Pape?"

"Asleepin'."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Or, she was a lil' bit ago."

"Are you being good for your mommy?"

"Yep. Very good."

"And what about Aunt North?"

She nodded. "We play together...and I play nurse when she gets sick."

"Is she sick?"

Kendra nodded. "She gets sick in the mornin's sometimes."

"Ahh..." He smiled a bit, knowingly.

"Kendra!" North hissed, blushing slightly.

"What?" she asked, puzzled, which earned her a laugh from Chris.

"It's a secret, remember...Your mommy and Uncle Blank aren't supposed to know."

"Oh yeah..."

She clapped her hand over her mouth.

Chris smiled. "I can keep a secret."

"A secret about what?" Blank asked walking in the door. He walked over and kissed North.

Chris suddenly felt ill with nerves again.

"How was your day?" North asked.

"I think it went well... Oh, hey Chris."

"Hey," he squeaked.

Blank smiled. "What's the matter with you?"

"Can we talk...alone..."

He furrowed his brow but shrugged. "Sure."

Chris sat Kendra down and walked out into the hall.

"Wait!" Kendra called. "You said I could know too!"

"In a little while," North said, holding her back.

"But... but he said!" she whined.

"He'll tell you...after he talks to Uncle Andrew."

Meanwhile, out in the hall, Blank leaned up against the wall and watched Chris. "Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

"I...uh...Can I...uh...may I..."

He smirked. "Do you think that if I guessed, I'd get it right?"

"CanImarryMolly?"

"Can you marry Molly..." He tilted his head to the side. "Have you talked about it with her?"

"No...Rae said I should ask you first."

"Hm... Well, I suppose that's a good decision." He gave Chris a hard look. "You'd treat her right, wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

"Because you know, if I ever heard different, I'd have to kill you."

Chris gulped and nodded.

"I do have one concern..." Blank said.

"What?"

"Kendra."

"What about her?"

"Do you love Kendra too? Are you willing to accept her too?"

He nodded. "Of course. I knew a long time ago that Kendra was a part of Molly- and I accepted that."

"Can you provide for the two of them?"

"Not yet I can't fully... I thought we would wait until we were a little older to actually marry. But I can get a job from Spot at his new bookstore..."

Blank nodded. "Go ask her."

"Really? ... You're okay with it?"

"Yes. I know you'll treat her right."

"You mean you're not going to kill me?" he asked incredulously.

Blank laughed and knocked him in the shoulder with his fist. "Like I said, if you give me reason to, I will."

"I'll try to remember not give you a reason."

"Good. Now get asking. I'm curious to see what she'll say."

Chris grinned and ran into the apartment.

"Molly?" 

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up from the carrots she was cutting.

"I... I have something I'd... I'd like to ask you."

She placed the knife down and looked at him attentively. "Yes?"

"Will you...will...you..."

She watched him curiously.

"Willyoumarryme?" he blurted out.

"Wh... what?"

"Will you...marry...me?"

She blinked and stared at him. "M-marry you?"

He nodded.

Quickly, she turned back to her carrots. "I... I... no... no, I can't."

"Why not?"

She dropped her knife. "I... I just can't..." Turning, she ran from the room.

Kendra tugged on Chris' pants leg. "Why is Mommy cryin'?"

He shook his head, feeling like crying himself. "I... don't know..."

"Did you make her sad?"

"I didn't think I did..."

Making a face she ran to the room where Molly had gone. "Momma!" she yelled, knocking on the door.

Chris sighed and left the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Blank was right behind Kendra, knocking on Molly's door as well. "Molly? Open up."

"Go away!" she sobbed.

"No, I want to talk to you. Now open up."

A moment later the door opened.

Blank stepped in. "What's all the fuss about?"

"He asked me to marry him..."

"Yes... I know. Normally, people are pretty happy... But you're crying. How come?"

"I told him no..."

"Really? I thought you liked him."

"I do..."

He frowned a little. "Then... what's the problem?"

"I can't do that to him..."

"Do what?"

"Kendra."

"But I already asked him about that. And he said he knew and it didn't matter that you came with Kendra... he likes her too, you know."

"It's just not fair for me to ask him to take on that kind of responsibility...especially when I just accepted it myself."

Blank sat down next to her. "No one accepts things the same way, Molly," he said. "What took you years might only take another days or months... or even hours... Or even longer..."

She sniffled. "Did he really say that he likes Kendra?"

"All you have to do is look at him when he's with her...you can see it in his eyes. He adores her...and her mother."

She hugged her arms to her chest. "Do you think then... that I made... a mistake?"

He wrapped his arm around her. "That's something only you know the answer to."

"Either way... it's too late now..."

"You're miserable...he's miserable...go after him."

"And say what? Oh, hey Chris, I changed my mind? What if he changed HIS mind?"

"Just talk to him..."

She sighed. "I... I suppose I could..."

"Or you could ask Kendra what she thinks..."

"What do you mean?"

"Since she's the reason you said no...maybe you should ask her what she thinks...she's a lot smarter than she looks."

After a moment, Molly nodded. "I suppose you're right.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll send her in."

She nodded.

~*~

Duchess was shocked to open the door to her hideout and see Sippi Wayne standing outside.

"What do you want, Wayne?" she demanded.

"I have some questions about your goons...the ones that were murdered."

She sized him up. "What about them?"

"I need to ask you some questions...I'm trying to find the Conlon children and your goons were the ones who had them last."

"Look, I told you, I don't know anything about those kids! They took them on their own, I didn't have anything to do with it!"

He crossed his arms. "What made you change your mind about Spot?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... the last time you two had an encounter, you wanted to kill him. Now you don't. What's that all about?"

"A girl can have a change of heart, can't she?"

"But you?"

"It's no secret that I wanted to be greater than he ever was...but I realized that would never happen. If I wanted to get at him some way, I would have figured out some legal way to do it. I'm not about to rot in prison."

Sippi managed a smirk. "Well, that was unexpected."

She glared at him. "Get out!"

"Wait wait.... I need to know some information on your boys."

"WHAT?!" she demanded.

"Well, I need to know..." He began ticking off fingers, "What places they hung out at, who they ever contacted, if you know, that sort of thing."

"If they weren't here they were at the pub where they were killed."

"Any idea of who killed them? Any enemies you can think of?"

"Could be anyone...they were both big talkers...especially when it came to cards."

Sippi frowned, stroking his chin. "I might have something to go off of now... Thanks Duchess."

"Your welcome...and for what it's worth...I hope you find them."

He smiled a bit. "Thanks." And he slipped out the door.

~*~

Kendra crawled into Molly's lap. "Why you cryin' Mommy?"

"I... I'm not really sure..." she said with a sigh. Kendra patted her cheek. "Baby?"

"Yes Mommy?"

"I have to ask you a question...a very important question."

She nodded attentively.

"Chris asked me to marry him...that would mean you would have a daddy..."

"Ooooh! Really?"

Molly nodded. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes! I like Chris!"

"So it's alright for him to be your Daddy?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Then let's go tell him."

"Okay!"

Molly took her hand and they headed for Sippi's house.

She flitted along with her singing, "I'm gonna get a daddy, daddy, daddy!"

Molly smiled and then shushed her as they walked up to the door.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked sharply.

A moment later Chris answered the door. He stared at Molly, but looked down when Kendra wrapped her arms around his legs. "Hi Kendra."

"Are you really gonna be my Daddy?"

He looked at Molly and then at her. "I... I'm not sure..." He looked at Molly again.

"We'd like to accept...that is if the offer is still open..." Molly replied.

He smiled. "Really?"

She nodded.

His face lit up. "Great!"

Kendra tugged on his pants leg.

He looked down at her.

"When are you gonna be my Daddy?"

He laughed. "It might be a little while, halfpint. I need to do a few things first."

"Like what?"

"Earn some money so I can help support you and your Mommy."

She wrinkled her nose.

He smiled. "Do you not like that, Miss Kendra?"

"I want you to be my Daddy NOW!"

He smiled a bit. "Well, I can't... not yet..."

She sighed and leaned against his leg.

"You don't like that?"

"No!"

"Well, you'll learn to live with it."

"Ok," she sighed.

With a smile, he ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, it'll be soon enough?"

~*~

"What can I help you with Mr. Wayne?" the orphanage matron asked, stepping into the entry where he waited.

"I'd like to know if you had any children brought here last Tuesday."

She considered it a moment before answering. "I had about ten brought in. There was a tenement fire the night before."

He frowned. "These were babies, just a few months old, a boy and a girl, probably look alike, because they are from a set of triplets..."

"It was a madhouse around here that day...but I seem to remember them."

"Do you still have them??"

"It's doubtful that the little girl is still here."

"How come?" Sippi demanded.

"I had several wealthy couples come this week...all looking for baby girls..."

He frowned deeply. "Just my luck, I suppose..."

"May I ask why you are looking for these two children, Mr. Wayne."

Sippi frowned a little. "They were kidnapped."

She gasped. "Are they yours?"

"No. They belong to a couple I am friends with."

"Like I said before...it's been crazy around here...I don't even know which baby girl went with which couple."

"Do you have any records of at least who adopted a girl that since then?"

She nodded. "They'll be in my office."

"Do you mind if I have a look?" Sippi asked.

She hesitated. "I don't know..."

He frowned a bit. "Ma'am," he said. "I don't think you understand. I could easily bring the cops in on this and we WILL shut you down."

She sighed. "No need to get drastic..."

"Then let me see those files."

With a nod, she motioned for him to follow. "This way please."

As the walked down the hall, he noticed a nurse walking toward them with a baby in her arms. Pausing, he watched them go by. "Hey! Hey, I know that baby!"

THE END!!!


End file.
